DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the application) The Cell Biology Core of the DDRCC provides services vital to the study of the structure and function of epithelial cells of the digestive systems. It has two major Sections: The Cell Culture and Structural Biology Sections. The Cell Biology Core was reorganized in 1994 to centralize its services and facilities under one administration, thereby enhancing the efficient use of each section. This has resulted in more rigorous screening of the user research base and greater interaction and collaboration of users. The Administrative Director of the Cell Biology Core, Dr. Eugene Chang, oversees the operations of the entire Core and also serves as the Director of the Cell Culture section. Drs. Robert Joseph and Anthony Mahowald are the Director and Co-director, respectively, of the Structural Biology section. Directors are responsible for ensuring proper scientific direction and efficient use of services and facilities of their respective sections.